


Welcome to The Panacea

by Nerdy_JD



Series: Karushuu Week - December 2016 [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alpha Karma, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, I Tried, Karushuu Week 2016: Dominance, M/M, Omega Gakushuu, Scent Marking, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, i think i strayed from the prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_JD/pseuds/Nerdy_JD
Summary: A new customer greets this Omega barista with an intoxicating, fiery smell, but first impressions don't go well when the unknown Alpha forcibly scent marks him. And lets just say; things get bad before they get better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late to the part, but hey - at least I came. Yeah, forgive me...

Winter had rolled around a few weeks ago and with it, an army of frosty wind and chilly storms. On most days there was either unpredictable weather, swapping between violent, dry breathes of wind that could topple trees and heavy rainfall or painful hailstorms that made you wish you’d brought an umbrella – not that it would do much good. But it wasn’t always this way. At evening when the temperature began dropping further and you couldn’t breathe without setting your lungs aflame with cold, then things were okay. At least, for Gakushuu they were, the cold brought a sense of simplicity.

The bell at the café door jingled cheerfully with the arrival of a new customer, “Welcome to The Panacea, what can I get you?” Gakushuu recited the words and let them fall off his tongue as they had done so many times before.

The person that stepped through the door glanced around and took in the warmth of the café. Red and earthy brown booths were placed against the far wall, further back was a stage in front of the floor to ceiling window and scattered across the floor in organised chaos were smaller tables and chairs. Finally, the register and menu was placed by the bar, sleek hazelnut table top and high sangria chairs to complement the hazel wood walls.

Gakushuu eyed the man simply standing in the door way, not even bothering to properly close the door, and observing his surroundings. The redhead was dressed in a black suit with red scarf that covered half his face. He was surprisingly underdressed for such freezing weather. The exhale of air swept in through the tiny opening and that’s when he smelt it. Between the icy breaths of nature, between the chilling nips of winter, was fire.

Gakushuu took a lungful of the smoky smell and felt his brain cloud in the dark aroma. When the unknown man turned his head to regard the barista, Gakushuu felt all sense leave his body because there were eyes that reflected their fiery scent staring right at him. The light whiskey amber held his gaze, almost challenging him to look away and probably expecting it. But Gakushuu would rather eat shit before he submitted to every Alpha that came through that door.

Said Alpha strode up to the bar and took a seat, removing his hands from his pockets and tugging the scarf down to reveal a toothy grin. Gakushuu licked his lips and clasped his hands in front of his uniform, one that – in his opinion – was a bit too formal for a café. The black jeans and sneakers were fine, but then it was the untucked shirt and black bow tie, a weird mix between casual and formal. But what he hated most was the shit-brown apron he was forced to wear. He watched the man with a smile of his own, polite and yet still radiating the unnatural dominance he had. If the Alpha was taken back by the threatening scent, he didn’t show it.

“Just a coffee, black.” Gakushuu nodded and turned to prepare the drink.

He glanced at the clock and snuck a peek at the man from over his shoulder, “So, what brings you to an empty café at nine p.m.?” It was mostly empty with only a few stray students franticly working on their laptops and abusing the free Wi-Fi, the regulars usually left after performances were over.

“It smelt nice.” He replied, smirk tugging even higher up and Gakushuu wondered whether it was a person or the coffee that drew his attention. He decided not to pry and set the steaming beverage in front of his customer after receiving payment.

Gakushuu leaned on his elbows and surveyed the mostly vacant café, three people in the booths, one at the tables and then this guy stinking up his work space. He used the closer proximity to get a better smell, the fire was even more potent up close. His scent was of ash and smoke, heat. It was intimidating and powerful, it almost had him recoiling when it started stinging his nose. Served him right for greedily sniffing the guy up. Gakushuu wondered if he could get the Alpha to spare him a glance instead of staring at his phone the whole time.

Wait, lets back up for a moment. Why was he trying to impress this guy? He’s just an Alpha, nobody important and certainly not one worth embarrassing himself over. Gakushuu slumped against his hand and stared lazily at the few people littering the café, there was nothing better to do.

Time trickled by slowly, one by one customers left and each one allowing a small gust of chilly air to breach the warmth of the building. When the last person had left Gakushuu checked the time – ten thirty – then busied himself with tidying the tables, setting the chairs up right and sweeping the floor. He had just finished counting the money and locking up the staff room when he noticed that the unknown Alpha still hadn’t left his perch next to the bar. Gakushuu eyed the man, he was engrossed in his phone and his cup had been emptied ages ago.

“Sir, we’re closing. I'm afraid you’ll have to leave.” The man looked around the café before settling his eyes on the impatient barista which was now dressed in a thick turtle neck, scarf and beanie, replacing the thin white shirt and ugly apron.

The Alpha stood and tucked his phone away before extending a hand. “Karma.” He introduced with an innocent smile. The gesture was unexpected and threw Gakushuu off a bit but he was reluctantly polite, time spend serving ill-tempered customers did that to you.

“Gakushuu.” He said and offered his own hand.

Karma then took to opportunity move his arm further upwards. Using his hand to push the sleeve up, he slid his wrist along Gakushuu’s too fast to be avoided. The strawberry blonde Omega took a sharp intake of air and held his breath to stop a whine from tearing through his throat. His eyes were trained on their connected wrists while Karma was staring intently at the almost pained expression the other wore. Karma pulled Gakushuu forward and the blonde stumbled before colliding with a chest and being held tightly.

This had to be some kind of sexual assault, you can’t just go around scenting people without their permission. But Gakushuu didn’t have the will to resist, too busy drowning in the intoxicating flames overpowering his own scent. He felt lightheaded and thirsty. He immediately took advantage of being pressed against Karma, nuzzling his nose into his neck and drinking up the prominent smell, sating his thirst. He whined, loud and needy in the silent and empty space of the café. That’s what brought him to his senses.

Gakushuu pushed against Karma’s chest and ripped his wrist away, cradling the exposed arm against his chest. Oxygen was scarce and the room felt way too hot for comfort as Gakushuu tried to calm himself down. Karma didn’t look any better, panting and red in the face, pupils blow wide and eyes staring at Gakushuu as if he was about to pounce.

“Out.” His voice broke and he cursed whatever gods who were subjecting to this awkward exchange. “Get out.” He was shivering as he backed away from the rising aroma coming from the Alpha who just scent marked him. Karma didn’t argue and after a few mumbled curses he turned and walked out the door, slamming it shut.

Gakushuu pressed himself against the wall and tentatively brought his wrist up to his nose, Karma’s scent was smeared recklessly across his wrist and trailed up his arm slightly. He closed his eyes and breathed in, shuddering at the calming scent drowning his senses all over again. Feeling slightly awkward but also quite desperate, Gakushuu sucked on the gland. He could taste the burnt ashy oil covering his skin, he could taste the hot fire embers. He could taste Karma.

**~Karushuu Week~**

An awkward and quick exchanged of greetings with his father was all he needed to get to the safety of his room and clean himself off. The smell didn’t vanish completely but if Gakushuu tried hard enough, he could supress it with his own.

The next day was busier, more people came by on a Monday, plus they were open till midnight six days a week. Extra-long day, here we go.

Gakushuu kept his polite smile, greeted regular customers and listened to the poets and musicians that frequented the stage. It was normal, not too busy and not too quiet. In the mornings people still needed coffee to wake up and during lunch people still needed their daily break, it was only evening time that things really started settling down. The performances had stopped an hour ago and the sun was just barely grazing the horizon when someone stepped through the door in a hurry.

The bell jingled violently and Gakushuu’s head whipped to the side, “Welcome to The Panacea, what—”

“Skinny soy latte. And make it to go.” He was old, that much he could tell. Wrinkly face and tired eyes with the added snarl for chasing little kids away. Gakushuu could smell him, an unpleasant and sour lemon and garlic odour – it was repulsive and Gakushuu had to bite his tongue to refrain from cringing.

“Yes sir.” Gakushuu mumbled and took the man’s money before starting his drink. It wasn’t even a full thirty seconds before the guy was angrily puffing behind him, seething really, and giving off the most repulsive stench. Gods, that man reeked.

“What’s taking so long?” He grunted, earning himself a few raised eyebrows from the clientele.

Gakushuu kept his polite smile up, “Patience is a virtue, sir, your drink will be done shortly.” Then the pungent scent of anger hit him like a sledgehammer.

“Don’t test me, _Omega_.”

The barista decided to ignore the crude comment and focused on getting this idiot’s drink done so that he could leave. He was no doubt chasing customers away, especially if the girl crying in the corner was anything to go by. His scent kept getting worse with each passing minute.

He all but shooed the man out once his drink was finished, before heading to the back to get some air freshener, because holy shit – that guy stank.

The time was steadily rolling around to ten p.m. when Gakushuu decided to call it a night. He waited a few more long minutes but when the Alpha from last night didn’t pitch, there was no point in staying any longer. “Hey Ren, I'm leaving now. You’re okay with locking up?”

“Yeah. Good-night!” The beta hollered from the back.

Gakushuu exited the café just in time to get slapped in the face by a gust of wind, he shivered and buried his face in the warmth of his scarf. The weather was okay, not too far below freezing yet and there was enough street light to get home safely, Gakushuu was just glad he didn’t have to work till midnight. And – maybe – a little disappointed that the presumptuous Alpha didn’t show up.

There were hardly people in the streets this late at night and the strawberry blonde was slightly uncomfortable. It turns out, he was rightly so.

As soon as a dark and mysterious alley came up, the Omega was grabbed by the arm and yanked it. Gakushuu reacted immediately by kicking the guy’s shin, stunning him, before cuffing him with a blow to the nose. The attacker, unsurprisingly – because, _come on_ – turned out to be the horrid smelling Alpha from earlier. The guy jerked back and clutched his now bloody nose as he narrowed his eyes at Gakushuu.

“At least have the decency to apply some scent masker, Jesus, you stink.” The blonde adjusted his scarf so that it covered his nose. If you didn’t know, that wasn’t the brightest idea.

Another Alpha come up from the back and wrapped his arms around Gakushuu’s own, preventing the blonde from fighting back. His scent spiked with something different, something unfamiliar; fear. The young Omega thrashed around violently in the other Alpha’s grasp, they both smelled sordidly smug.

“Fucking bitch. We’re gonna have so much fun with you tonight.” He laughed, wrinkling up his face even more. His nose was smeared with the drying red taint, the cartilage was turned in a weird way too. At least it didn’t look too out of place on the ugly mug.

Gakushuu stepped on the Alpha’s foot and forced him to the back, slamming the body into the wall behind them. The older man hurried to their side and held the Omega’s legs down just as he excreted the most nauseating dominant smell that had ever made it to Gakushuu’s unlucky nose. There’s got to be something medically wrong with this guy. The scent had Gakushuu shrinking down into a more submissive manner, making the two Alpha’s smile even wider. The one holding him down placed a calloused hand over his mouth to stop him from screaming.

“There you go…” The old man mused and pushed his shirt up to expose the skin to nipping cold. Gakushuu whined at the unwanted touch and attempted to scramble away again. “Stop struggling you brat!”

The scent that poured from the Omega was sure to attract someone. It had to! The sheer force of the pungent apprehension rolling off Gakushuu had the Alpha behind him softening his grip. But it still wasn’t enough for him to break free.

The old man traced his crinkly fingers up his sides, humming softly as his fingernails dragged over his ribs and down his waist. “You’re going to fetch us a pretty penny.”

They’re selling him!? Oh hell no. He brought his knee up, forcefully ignoring his instincts to submit, and kneed the old man in the jaw. When his surprised accomplice faltered, Gakushuu bit down on his fingers hard enough to draw blood. He Alpha jerked away and the blonde elbowed him in the face before scrambling to get up.

“Inject him!” The old Alpha commanded gruffly while holding his jaw. Gakushuu then felt a sharp prick to the side of his neck. He pushed the hand away, pulling the syringe out, and twisted the arm until he heard a satisfying ‘pop’. The Alpha’s muffled screams were drowned out by the rush of pounding blood hammering in his ears, Gakushuu ran.

His limbs were tingling and his neck hurt, they narrowly missed his scent glad – _that_ would have hurt like a bitch. Gakushuu rushed through the park and leaned against a tree to slow his franticly thumping heart. He slumped heavily against the aging wood when his breath turned haggard and the icy evening mist switched into sweltering steam.

Confusion laced through his scent, accompanied by something all too dreadfully familiar. Heat. Gakushuu clutched his scarf around him like some form of safety blanket and shuddered when he tried to stand up straight. He didn’t even manage to walk a few steps before his knees started shivering and his ass felt slippery. Gakushuu groaned and braced himself against another tree which lined the trampled pathway, by then he was heaving. But this didn’t make sense, his heat wasn’t due for another three weeks.

The blonde sucked in a shaky breath and stumbled over to the next tree. When his joints and bones began protesting against the movement, Gakushuu pulled his phone out. But when tried turning it on nothing happened, the screen was as black as the cover of night hanging over him. He cursed the gods for a few moments and then set his sights on getting home, he needed to get home before someone smelt him.

“Are you alright?”

Shit, shit, shit! Gakushuu rushed to get away from the voice, and managed to move as fast as a freaking snail. He whimpered when the smell of an Alpha reached his nose. He couldn’t, no, he couldn’t give himself up like this.

“Please, just leave me a-alone.” His voice was significantly meeker and sounded pained.

Then the Alpha started crooning, a mellow string of soft humming emitting from his chest. The smell gradually got stronger and the blonde almost laughed at who it was. Fiery ash once again drowned him and the Alpha tentatively reached a hand out but Gakushuu flinched back. “I'm not going to hurt you.”

“You honestly think I'm going to believe you?” Gakushuu scoffed back meekly.

Karma sniffed him, “You have an Alpha?”

Gakushuu rolled his eyes despite the immense discomfort he was in, “Gods no, the assholes cornered me.” He reached a hand to his neck where his scent gland throbbed, “I think they injected me with something that brought my heat on.”

They stood in awkward silence for a few moments, Gakushuu’s permeating the air and Karma shifting uncomfortably on the spot. Then the redhead sighed. “Okay, first I want to apologise for last night, it was stupid and inappropriate,” the Omega hummed his agreement, “But I can’t let you stay out here, alone and in heat.” Gakushuu shuffled away when Karma inched closer. “So please don’t hate me too much for this.”

Gakushuu’s eyes widened and he flailed his arms when Karma drew him into a hug and slid their necks together. The blonde hiccupped as tears stung his eyes due to the overload of hormones gushing through his body, everything felt a thousand times more intense thanks to the new, intimate flood of dynamic and because of his unexpected heat.

The smoke rolling off Karma filled his lungs as Gakushuu ravenously drank the offered scent. It was more of his stubbornness pushing the compatible mate away, Gakushuu himself could see how suitable Karma was. Hell, that’s probably why the redhead attempted to mark him in the first place. No matter how hard he tried Gakushuu would still be drawn to that intoxicating smell.

He’s anxiety had calmed down considerably after a few minutes covered in the scent of a comforting Alpha, Karma’s ashen smell had cosy warmth to it. After a thorough marking they separated, “If it’s an artificial heat then you should be able to end it with enough suppressants.” Karma said.

Gakushuu stared at the ground as his body sorted its shit out. There was nothing to be worried about, honestly, he didn’t know why he was nervous… Oh what the hell.

A cold hand jerked out and grabbed the unwrinkled collar of Karma’s shirt and pulled. Their lips smashed together so brutally raw and needy that the cold seemed to melt off their bodies. Gakushuu knew that his lips would be dry and probably uncomfortably frosty, but Karma’s… they were warm and soft – so damn, unbelievably soft – and they fit so perfectly against his own. Gakushuu brought his other hand to wrap around Karma’s shoulders while the first chilly hand fisted the fabric tightly.

The Omega was extremely pleased when slender fingers clutched his waist in equal desperation. He gasped when Karma pushed him against a tree, both hands reached to thread through red hair while Karma rested his head on Gakushuu’s shoulder.

“You’re still in heat.” He managed past ragged huffs of air.

“Yeah, but I needed to do that.” The blonde could stop the soft smile from breaking out as Karma gently kissed his temple.

“Let’s get you home.”

When Gakushuu finally made it home, after a few stops of making out, his father raised an eyebrow at the unknown Alpha trailing behind the blonde.

“Father, this is Karma.” He introduced curtly before dragging the redhead after him.

Gakushuu was a lot more clearheaded once the suppressants had kicked in, he profusely apologised for the unexpected kiss and for the tempting smell he consciously gave off. Karma brushed it off and even smiled – a smiled that shone with such mischief – and they spent the evening testing out the unfamiliar feeling of being mates. The waters were pure and untampered with, they didn’t plan on mucking it up just yet.

**~Karushuu Week~**

“Welcome to the Panacea, what can I get you?” The strawberry blonde greeted with slightly more cheer than usual.

Spring was slowly filling the air, fluttering through nature and warming the previously bone chilling winter. The sun was staying out more, flowers began blooming and ice-tea was back. More people stopped by the café recently, the weather was better for days out and the performances seemed livelier. It was a pleasant atmosphere.

“You’re company would be nice.” Karma said as he took his usual seat.

Gakushuu dried a cup off and turned to face the redhead, “Yeah, sorry, this barista is still on the clock. No special treatment.”

Karma leaned forward, his sleeves riding further up, “Such a shame. And here I had something planned…”

The Alpha idly tapped the bar table as he waited for Gakushuu to finish serving a customer. The short, brunette Omega was fumbling over her words as she attempted to hold a conversation with the strawberry blonde. If the blush blooming over her cheeks didn’t give the obvious crush away then the not-so-subtle flirtations certainly did. But Karma was polite.

He waited until the little Omega women had her drink before releasing his own overpowering scent. It scared the women so much that she almost dropped her beverage, the money fell from her trembling fingers and she mumbled a short, ‘keep the change’ before bolting out the door.

“That was uncalled for.” Gakushuu scolded.

Karma simply shrugged and he grinned at the retreating figure through the glass. “So, about what I have planned…”

The blonde leaned over the bar and inhaled the stronger scent of an Alpha protecting his Omega, “I already know, you’re not very secretive.” Karma pouted and which Gakushuu dragged a hand through his unkempt hair, “Don’t worry, I’ll still come. Maybe I can get off earlier to make up for it?” He offered, that seemed to please the redhead.

Karma stood from his stool and reached over to grasp Gakushuu’s head and pull him into a kiss, “I love you.” He muttered under his breath when they barely parted.

“I love you too.” Gakushuu smiled and pushed Karma back. “Now, no PDA’s”

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be extremely smutty but I didn't want to have two smuts in a row...


End file.
